


If There Is No God Or Buddha, There Is This Chatfic

by nicthetoony359



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phillip and Sento are bros, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicthetoony359/pseuds/nicthetoony359
Summary: HerlockSholmes: Phillip what is this?GoogleMe: call it a social experiment, love ~HerlockSholmes: You were bored againGoogleMe: yep





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> i'm addicted to these kinds of fics, send help
> 
> GoogleMe: Philip  
> HerlockSholmes: Shoutarou  
> Hobobob: Eiji  
> Firered: Ankh  
> DoctorMario3: Emu  
> responsibleBi: Sento  
> imdisappointed: Shinnosuke  
> Isthenewblack: Kouta  
> rocketboy: Gentarou

(04:05)

 

**‘GoogleMe’ added**

**‘HerlockSholmes’, ‘Hobobob’, ‘Firered’, ‘rocketboy’, ‘Isthenewblack’, ‘imdisappointed’, ‘DoctorMario3’, ‘responsibleBi’**

**To the chat ‘House Of Memories’**

 

(04:10)

 

 **Hobobob** : ..wat

 

 **rocketboy** : is it friend time?!

 

 **Firered** : nO

 

 **imdisappointed** : it’s 4 am wth

 

 **HerlockSholmes** : Philip, my love, my sunshine

 **HerlockSholmes** : wtf are you doing

 

 **DoctorMario3** : i?? Never?? Even gave him my handle??

 **DoctorMario3** : how??

 

 **imdisappointed** : same

 

 **rocketboy** : i give everyone my handle so i’m not surprised

 

 **Hobobob** : Gen is that safe?

 

 **Firered** : who cares i’m leaving

 **Firered** : ..i can’t leave

 

 **Isthenewblack** : Oh shit i can’t either

 

 **HerlockSholmes** : Phillip????

 

 **GoogleMe** : My apologies, i thought it’d be amusing to stay quiet for a bit.

 

 **HerlockSholmes** : Phillip what is this?

 

 **GoogleMe** : call it a social experiment, love ~

 

 **HerlockSholmes** : You were bored again

 

 **GoogleMe** : yep

 **GoogleMe** : none of you can leave unless i kick you

 

 **Isthenewblack** : is this legal?

 

 **Firered** : don’t care

 **Firered** : @GoogleMe kick me or i fucking stab you

 

 **Hobobob** : You prolly want to do what he says

 

 **DoctorMario3** : Eiji why are you dating him again?

 

 **Hobobob** : he has his good points!

 **Hobobob** : besides he’s nice to me

 **Hobobob** : and he’s never actually serious

 

 **Firered** : as far as you know

 

 **Hobobob** : no way you’ve actually killed someone

 **Hobobob** : you get really squeamish around blood

 **Hobobob:** even when it’s not yours

 

 **HerlockSholmes** : wait rlly?

 

 **Hobobob** : yep,  hina got a cut once and Ankh was so grossed out

 **Hobobob** : when Hina got close to him he actually ran away

 

 **HerlockSholmes** : omg

 

 **Firered** : eIJI!??

 

 **Hobobob** : i think i took a vid of it

 

 **Firered** : DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE

 

 

‘ **Hobobob’** sent the file ‘ **heskindacute**. **mp4’**

 

**rocketboy** : Aww

**HerlockSholmes** : pffffffffftttttt

 

 **GoogleMe** : lol

 

 **imdisappointed** : wow didn’t know Eiji was dating a valley girl

 

 **DoctorMario3** : suddenly Ankh isn’t all that intimidating now

 

 **responsibleBi** : that scream tho

 

 **Firered** : brb gonna murder Eiji

 

 **GoogleMe** : @responsibleBi you didn’t say anything before

 

 **responsibleBi** : i’m very busy

 

 **DoctorMario3** : it’s 4 am?? What are you busy for?

 

 **responsibleBi** : hint – i’m in Banjou’s room

 

 **imdisappointed** : tmi

 

 **responsibleBi** : were cuddling

 

 **imdisappointed** : then why did you make it sound sexual?

 

 **responsibleBi** : cuz i like screwing with people

 

 **Firered** : especially banjou ;)

 

 **responsibleBi** : i thought you were going to kill Eiji?

 

 **Firered** : eh, tired.

 **Firered** : i’ll do it later

 

 **DoctorMario3** : guys this has been fun but i need to sleep, got a test tomorrow

 

 **Isthenewblack** : same

 

 **Hobobob** : same

 

 **rocketboy** : bye guys!!

 

 **responsibleBi** : see you later Philip

 

 **GoogleMe** : bye

 

 **HerlockSholmes** : @GoogleMe we’re gonna have to have a talk.


	2. You're All Going To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is directed at both the characters and you.

(12:06)

 

 **responsibleBi** : holy shit

 

 **Isthenewblack** : wat happened

 

 **responsibleBi** : Remember how Ankh said he’d murder Eiji

 **responsibleBi** : apparently murder meant  ‘furiously make out with against a wall’

**imdisappointed** : in public?

 

 **responsibleBi** : oh yeah

 **responsibleBi** : Emu and i were just walking trough the building and well

 **responsibleBi** : there they were making out with 5 people watching

 

 **DoctorMario3** : i’m scarred now

 

 **responsibleBi** : Eiji was moaning kinda loud too which made it better/worse

 

 **DoctorMario3** : i mean at first it looked like Eiji was being forced to

 **DoctorMario3** : then he started getting really into it

 

 **HerlockSholmes** : @Firered @Hobobob

 **HerlockSholmes** : ya’ll need jesus

 

 **Firered** : your one to talk

 **Firered** : like you and philip don’t do shit like that

 

 **HerlockSholmes** : in PRIVATE

 

 **Firered** : i beg to differ

 **Firered** : i’ve seen things

 **Firered** :  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **HerlockSholmes** : no comment

 

 **Hobobob** : no comment

 **Hobobob** : @GoogleMe ?

 

 **GoogleMe** : i’m not at liberty to say

 

 **HerlockSholmes** : all four of us agreed never to speak of that day EVER again

 

 **GoogleMe** : agreed

 

 **Hobobob** : agreed

 

 **Firered** : agreed

 **Firered** : until i can use it to my advantadge

 

 **Isthenewblack** : ..wtf did we just see??

 

 **imdisappointed** : something we were never meant to i think

 

(13:11)

 

 **rocketboy** : hey @GoogleMe can we add people to the chat?

**GoogleMe** : Sure! The more the merrier!

**rocketboy** : Yay \\( ^0 ^)/ thx

 **rocketboy** : I have a buddy who can use more friends

 

‘ **rocketboy’** added ‘ **StarMan’** to the chat ‘ **House Of Memories’**

**StarMan** : thanks i hate this

 

 **Firered** : I like him already

 

 **StarMan** : Hi i’m Ryuusei and i didn’t consent to this

 

 **responsibleBi** : none of us did bud

 **responsibleBi** : we were cyber kidnapped by a strange gremlin man

 **responsibleBi** : name’s Sento btw

 

 **StarMan** : same

 

 **Hobobob** : hi i’m eiji

 **Hobobob** : have we met?

 

 **StarMan** : no but Gen mentions u sometimes

 

 **rocketboy** : me n Eiji have been friends since day one!

 **rocketboy** : he’s one of my best buds!!

 

 **Hobobob** : aww love you man

 

 **rocketboy** :  *\\(^0^)/*

 

 **StarMan** : gross, friendship

 

 **Firered** : name’s Ankh n you seem like my kinda guy

 

 **Hobobob** : are you leaving me?

 

 **Firered** : of course not you fucking idiot, i love you

 

 **iamdisappointed** : i think he was being hopeful

 

 **Firered** : Fuck you

 

 **Hobobob** : nah i love my little birdy

 

 **Starman** : side’s i’m pretty straight

 

 **GameDoctor3** : Aww you have pet names for eachother?

 

 **Firered** : Eiji has a pet name for me

 **Firered** : the closest thing i have for him is ‘idiot’

 

 **Hobobob** : i’ll take wat i can get

 

 **StarMan** : hey wait are you the two people who were making out like crazy

 **StarMan** : Yuuki was talking about it this morning

 

 **Hobobob** : we will neither confirm nor deny

 

 **Firered** : yes

 

 **Hobobob** : well then

 

 **imdisappointed** : this chat has been way gayer than i thought’d be

 

 **responsibleBi** : You expected it to be less gay with Philip in the chat?

 

 **imdisappointed** : touche

 

 **responsibleBi** : speaking of

 **responsibleBi** : @GoogleMe can i add Banjou

 

 **GoogleMe** : feel free to!

 

‘ **responsibleBi’** added ‘ **recklessBi’** to the chat ‘ **House** **Of** **Memories’**

**recklessBi** : aw fuck

**responsibleBi** : welcome to hell

 

 **recklessBi** : WHY

 

 **responsibleBi** : YOU’RE COMIN WITH ME

 

 **recklessBi** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you happy ya degenerates


	3. Relationships, Aren't They Awful?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sidenote of the characters sexuality in this fic:
> 
> Philip, Shotarou, Ankh, and Emu are all gay
> 
> Eiji, Sento, Banjou and Kouta are Bi
> 
> Shinnosuke and Ryuusei are lonely heterosexuals
> 
> Gentarou is a happy ace and having a grand o'l time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but i'll be back soon so don't worry

(13:09)

 

**recklessBi** : phil please were friends right?

 

**GoogleMe** : Nah

 

**recklessBi** : SENTO

 

**responsibleBi** : ;)

 

**recklessBi** : i hate you

 

**responsibleBi** : love you too bb~

 

**recklessBi** : i want a divorce

 

**responsibleBi** : k, i’m keeping Misora

**responsibleBi** : you can get her on weekends

 

**recklessBi** : like hell i’m accepting that

 

**Firered** : this is prime discourse right here

**Firered** : @Hobobob y dont we fight like this

 

**imdisappointed** : dont you tho?

 

**Hobobob** : not really

 

**Firered** : yeah wtf are you talking about Shin

 

**Starman** : is every relationship here disfunctional?

 

**imdisappointed** : me and my gf are pretty functional

**imdisappointed** : but then again she’s not in this chat

 

**GoogleMe** : hmmmmm

 

**imdisappointed** : PHILIP I STG

 

**GoogleMe** : nah. It’s getting crowded here anyway

 

**responsibleBi** : actually is Kouta dating anyone?

 

**imdisappointed** : i think he and Kaito are a thing?

**Imdisappointed** : or was it Mai?

 

**HerlockSholmes** : the banana guy?

**HerlockSholmes** : don’t they hate eachother?

 

**responsibleBi** : lets ask

**responsibleBi** : @Isthenewblack hey

 

**HerlockSholmes** : @Isthenewblack

 

**imdisappointed** : @Isthenewblack

 

**GoogleMe** : @Isthenewblack

 

**Isthenewblack** : ffs i’m at work don’t you people have something better to do?

 

**responsibleBi** : you already know the answer to that fruity

 

**Starman** : *gasp*

**Starman** : an actual adult

**Starman** : it’s been so long

 

**Isthenewblack** : if it shuts u up

**Isthenewblack** : me mai and kaito are all dating eachother and it’s been really nice

**Isthenewblack** : SO STOP ASKING

 

**responsibleBi** : aww (^-^)

 

**recklessBi** : happy for u man :)

 

**imdisappointed** : look at you with ur big ol polycule

**imdisappointed** : they grow up so fast

 

**rocketboy** : LOVE!!

 

**HerlockSholmes** : y is this the first time i’m hearing this

**HerlockSholmes** : that’s great!

 

**Hobobob** : happy for you three

 

**Firered** : congrats i guess

 

**GoogleMe** : how thrilling

 

**Starman** : i have no idea who you are but congrats

 

**Isthenewblack** :...

**Isthenewblack** : huh

**Isthenewblack** : thx guys

**Isthenewblack** : that means a lot

 

**PhoenixFeather** : Good job people, you made him cry

 

**Isthenewblack** : ..Haruto?

 

**GoogleMe** : how did you get in here?

**GoogleMe** : ..i didn’t add you

 

**PhoenixFeather** : m a g i c

 

‘ **PhoenixFeather’** has left the chat

 

**Firered** : waIT HOW DID HE LEAVE

 

**recklessBi** : HARUTO

**recklessBi** : COME BACK HERE

 

**responsibleBi** : ..Banjou, he can’t hear you

 

**recklessBi** : i know and i’m bitter about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only seen like 3 episodes of Wizard, so i'm not going to include Haruto or Nitou much if at all.


	4. Here Comes A New Challenger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ankh gets roasted by his sub and a lady finally gets in on the sausage party
> 
> Why yes i am aware of that phrasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been weirdly Ankh/Eiji focused

(09:14)

 

‘ **recklessBi’** sent the file ‘ **hesinpainandiloveit**.mp4’ to the chat

 

**recklessBi** : look at my fucking twink of a boyfriend

 

**responsibleBi** : but y tho

 

**Firered** : jesus christ Sento

**Firered** : when was the last time u worked out?

 

**Hobobob** : Should u really be saying that

**Hobobob** : ice pop boy?

 

**imdisappointed** : OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH

 

**GoogleMe** : #savage

 

**HerlockSholmes** : hello 911

**HerlockSholmes** : i’d like to report a fucking MURDER

 

**DoctorMario3** : jesus christ Eiji

**DoctorMario3** : i don’t need new patients

 

**Firered** : @Hobobob

**Firered** : y do u hurt me more than anyone

 

**Hobobob** : because you love it ^_^

 

**Starman** : hot

 

**responsibleBi** : kinky

**responsibleBi** : oh yeah Emu, how’s that internship coming along??

 

**DoctorMario3** : pretty good honestly!

**DoctorMario3** : the staff are super nice

**DoctorMario3** : and there’s this cool nurse

**DoctorMario3** : We’re buds now

 

**responsibleBi** : That’s neat

 

**DoctorMario3** : yeah she likes rythim games so we bond over that

**DoctorMario3** : plus her gf is awesome and she brings pastries over

 

 

**responsibleBi** : She sounds nice

**responsibleBi** : meanwhile i’m stuck with this charming dumbass

 

**recklessBi** : ..was that an insult

**recklessBi** : or a compliment

 

**responsibleBi** : yes <3

 

**recklessBi** : ok then

 

**rocketboy** : What’s her name?

**rocketboy** : i mean if she’s cool with sharing it

 

**DoctorMario3** : i asked her and she said ye

**DoctorMario3** : Her name’s Asuna

 

**Hobobob** : oh yeah i know her

 

**Firered** : shit

 

**responsibleBi** : ooh is today roast Ankh day?

 

**Firered** : THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT YOU RABBIT FUCKER

 

**imdisappointed** : intriguing

**imdisappointed** : Eiji u may continue

 

**Firered** : dONT

 

**Hobobob** : remember that blood story with Ankh

 

**Firered** : i am coming over there right now

**Firered** : Fucker

 

**Hobobob** : noted

 

**DoctorMario3** : are u not worried?

 

**Hobobob** : nah

**Hobobob** : Anyway

**Hobobob** : So the vid had Ankh be all squeamish right?

**Hobobob** : wat it didn’t show is that he also fainted.

 

**HerlockSholmes** : @GoogleMe

**HerlockSholmes** : u still think i’m half boiled

 

**GoogleMe** : ..i’m reconsidering it

 

**recklessBi** : ankh is no longer intimidating

 

**Hobobob** : he never was

 

**Firered** : FUCK YOU

 

**Hobobob** : anyway me and Hina had to rush him to the hospital

**Hobobob** : cuz he hit his head on the floor kinda hard

**Hobobob** : and long story short we met Asuna and she was super nice

**Hobobob** : when she asked why he fainted we lied and said

 

**responsibleBi** : ..Eiji?

 

**recklessBi** : is he dead

 

**HerlockSholmes** : no

**HerlockSholmes** : if anything i can hear him being very alive

**HerlockSholmes** : Very

 

**imdisappointed** : jesus christ.

 

**Starman** : Why is this a thing that happened

 

**Isthenewblack** : welcome to everyday of my life kid

 

**DoctorMario3** : i showed Asuna this chat and she wants in

**DoctorMario3** : guys help me convince her not to

 

‘ **GoogleMe’** added ‘ **Poppypipopa’** to the chat ‘ **House** **Of** **Memories’**

 

**Poppypipopa** : Poppy Pipopapo Mother Fucker

 

**DoctorMario3** : DAMMIT PHILIP

 

**PhoenixFeather** : i love u guys

 

**Firered** : HOW

 

**HerlockSholmes** : HOW ARE U TEXTING

**HerlockSholmes** : i can still hear u and Eiji fucking

 

**Firered** : becuz Skills

 

**Poppypipopa** : hey while your down there being gay

**Poppypipopa** : we’re up here being gay

 

**DoctorMario3** : Saki’s not here

 

**Poppypipopa** : your gay aren’t u?

**Poppypipopa** : besides i ain’t tainting her like that

 

‘ **GoogleMe’** added  ‘ **CyanAngel’** to the chat ‘ **House** **Of** **Memories’**

**CyanAngel** : ..Uh, babe?

 

**Poppypipopa** : ok this is mostly my fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feedback i've gotten on this story has been both so amazing and weirdly uncomfortable


	5. Just Another Day At Drupers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ankh reconnects with an old flame
> 
> ..In a rather violent way, granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all my shitty children

(13:21)

**Isthenewblack** : Uh @Hobobob

 **Isthenewblack** : can u come over here and maybe control ankh?

 

 **Hobobob** : oh god

 **Hobobob** : what did he do?

 

 **Isthenewblack** : nothing. Yet

 **Isthenewblack** : But he’s kinda staring down some guy

 **Isthenewblack** : and they look like they’re gonna throw down

 

 **Hobobob** : Can u send me a pic

 

‘ **Isthenewblack’** sent the file ‘ **dattension**. **jpg’** to the chat

 

 **Hobobob** : Oh no..

 

 **Isthenewblack** : u know him?

 

 **Hobobob** : no but i recognize him

 **Hobobob** : me and Hina are gonna be there right away

 

 **HerlockSholmes** : waitwait wtf is going on?

 

 **responsibleBi** : i’d like to know as well

 

 **Poppypipopa** : god damn that is an ugly trucker hat

 **Poppypipopa** : i thought Ankh was a fashion disaster but geez

 

 **CyanAngel** : I think i’m more concerned by the death in their eyes babe

 

 **Poppypipopa** : Eh

 **Poppypipopa** : We’re friends with Hiiro and Taiga

 **Poppypipopa** : we’ve seen worse.

 

 **imdisappointed** : @Hobobob

 **imdisappointed** : explain?

 

 **Hobobob** : The hat guy is Kazari

 **Hobobob** : he and Ankh are exes

 **Hobobob** : and not amicable ones

 

 **GoogleMe** : Oh dear..

 

 **Poppypipopa** : @CyanAngel can we?

 **Poppypipopa** : i wanna see wat happens

 

 **CyanAngel** : can we at least get lunch while we’re there

 

 **Poppypipopa** : sure thing babe

 

 **CyanAngel** : Then let’s go :)

 

 **responsibleBi** : aren’t you two worried?

 

 **Poppypipopa** : i wanna see Ankh get his shit kicked

 **Poppypipopa** : so nope

 

 **Starman** : how are u a nurse

 

 **Poppypipopa** : i’m only a nurse with the uniform

 **Poppypipopa** : without it i am only rage

 

 **CyanAngel** : and fluff <3

 

  **Poppypipopa** : and fluff

 **Poppypipopa** : + i’m also actually hungry and Drupers has amazing food

 **Poppypipopa** : So..

 

 **recklessBi** : @responsibleBi

 **recklessBi** : wanna go too?

 

 **responsibleBi** : y not i’m bored

 

 **imdisappointed** : wat is wrong with all of u

 

 **responsibleBi** : What and ur not coming?

 

 **imdisappointed** : ffs what do u think of course i’m coming

 

 **Starman** : Ur all degenerates

 

 **HerlockSholmes** : hey Ryuusei

 **HerlockSholmes** : u know where Gen is?

 **HerlockSholmes** : He hasn’t said anything in the chat

 

 **Starman** : he’s busy having an actual social life

 

 **GoogleMe** : ew

 

 **responsibleBi** : can’t relate

 

 **Isthenewblack** : i hate that ur all my friends

 

 **responsibleBi** : same

 

(14:09)

 

 **responsibleBi** : i love how they haven’t even noticed we came in

 **responsibleBi** : are we sure they even broke up cuz the sexual tension is THICC

 

 **Hobobob** : He didn’t even react to me...

 

 **CyanAngel** : u tried at least

 

 **Isthenewblack** : y are u all chatting??

 **Isthenewblack** : u could all just walk to the same table??

 **Isthenewblack** : and talk like normal people

 

 **Poppypipopa** : no one wants to disrupt this stand off

 **Poppypipopa** : and i pray for anyone brave enough to do it

 

 **DoctorMario3** : i left for a goddamn hour.

 

 **Poppypipopa** : come here and join us!

 **Poppypipopa** : i think shit’s about to go down

 

 **imdisappointed** : their both talking shit about eachother and it’s glorious

 

 **responsibleBi** : “Ur fucking pussy ass couldn’t handle me”

 **responsibleBi** : “oh really birdbrain? U seemed to really like my ‘pussy ass’”

 

 **Isthenewblack** : All the customers are fucking terrified wat do i do?!

 

 **Poppypipopa** : nothing

 

 **responsibleBi** : ur powerless accept it

 

 **recklessBi** : OH SHIT

 

 **Poppypipopa** : oH IT’S ON

 **Poppypipopa** : SOMEONE RECORD IT

 

 **CyanAngel** : On it!

 

 **Poppypipopa** : i luv u so much babe <3 <3

 

 **DoctorMario3** : wat happened???

 

 **Hobobob** : Ankh and Kazari started actually fighting

 

 **Isthenewblack** : Y AREN’T U ASSHOLES DOING ANYTHING??!!?

 

 **responsibleBi** : why would we is the more appropriate question

 

 **recklessBi** : as a wrestler

 **recklessBi** : i think i have the right to say they are incredibly shitty fighters

 

 **imdisappointed** : oh absolutely

 **imdisappointed** : it’s still fucking hillarious

 

 **Poppypipopa** : the part of me that’s a nurse is horrified

 **Poppypipopa** : but this is too fucking good.

 

 **responsibleBi** : ankhs just fucking flailing his arms like the twink he is

 **responsibleBi** : it’s glorious

 

 **imdisappointed** : god Kiriko is gonna be so disappointed in me

 

 **responsibleBi** : will she tho?

 

 **HerlockSholmes** : Phillip is fucking dying reading this i hope ur all happy

 

 **GoogleMe** : i have no regrets making this chat

 

 **Isthenewblack** : GUYS THE FIGHT IS STILL GOING??!!

 

 **responsibleBi** : we know we’re watching it

 

 **Isthenewblack** : STOP IT???

 

 **Poppypipopa** : nah

 

 **responsibleBi** : nah

 

 **recklessBi** : nah

 

 **imdisappointed** : nah

 

 **Isthenewblack** : You all suck

 

(15:04)

 

 **Hobobob** : Now @Firered

 **Hobobob** : what did we learn?

 

 **Firered** : FUCK ALL OF YOU

 

 **responsibleBi** : yeah sounds about right.

 

 **Isthenewblack** : ur lucky Kaito came in and broke that up

 **Isthenewblack** : Some of the customers were calling the police

 

 **Poppypipopa** : oh wait

 **Poppypipopa** : Babe send the vid?

 **Poppypipopa** : thx  ^-^

 

 **CyanAngel** : Hold on

 

‘ **CyanAngel’** sent the file ‘ **UltimateShowdown**. **mp4’** to the chat

 

 **Firered** : I will fucking END YOU @CyanAngel

 

 **Poppypipopa** : don’t u dare take a fucking step near my geef

 

 **CyanAngel** : Aww thx luv

 

 **PhoenixFeather** : Wow ankh u are pathetic

 

 **Firered** : FUCK EVERYTHING

 

 **responsibleBi** : ..So.. now will u tell us how u can leave and enter the chat at will

 **responsibleBi** : @PhoenixFeather ?

 

 **PhoenixFeather** : nah

 

 **responsibleBi** : figured.

 

 **DoctorMario3** : i have no words for today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for scenarios? I'd love to put these shitheads in more creative situations.


	6. A Little Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang talks about halloween plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't been here in a while
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be more interesting i swear

(10:23)

 

**responsibleBi** : so

**responsibleBi** : halloween is coming up

 

**recklessBi** : it’s september

 

**responsibleBi** :

**responsibleBi** : halloween is coming up

**responsibleBi** : any of ya’ll got plans?

 

**HerlockSholmes** : Me and Philip are decorating our place

**HerlockSholmes** : he’s been very excited  :)

 

**GoogleMe** : interior desigb is such an exciting thing.

**GoogleMe** : and we’re definitely gonna be trick or treating

**GoogleMe** : nee-san keeps saying i’m too old for it tho

 

**HerlockSholmes** : she’s kinda right

 

**GoogleMe** : if i’m already too old to get free candy

**GoogleMe** : than what is even the point

 

**responsibleBi** : mood

 

**Poppypipopa** : mood

 

**recklessBi** : mood

 

**rocketboy** : JK’s throwing a halloween party

**rocketboy** : u guys can come!! \\(^0^)/

 

**CyanAngel** : don’t we need invitations?

**CyanAngel** : also who’s JK

 

**rocketboy** : a bud of mine!

 

**Starman** : be specific gentarou

 

**rocketboy** : a bud of mine who throws great parties!

 

**CyanAngel** : we’ll need costumes yeah?

 

**Poppypipopa** : well i still have the one from last year.

 

**CyanAngel** : ooh the poppy one?

 

**Poppypipopa** : y’know it ;)

‘ **Poppypipopa’** sent the file ‘ **doremifabeatto**.jpg’

 

**CyanAngel** : <3 <3 <3 <3

**CyanAngel** : there it is that’s the cutie

**CyanAngel** : arrest her officer

 

**imdisappointed** : kay

 

**Poppypipopa** : <3<3<3

**Poppypipopa** : y’kno u had a pretty cute costume too~

 

**CyanAngel** : not as cute as urs

 

**Firered** : ok wow u just straight up are poppy aren’t u?

 

**Poppypipopa** : i WISH

 

**DoctorMario13** : wait ankh

**DoctorMario13** : do u play doremifa beat?

 

**Poppypipopa** : :○

 

**Firered** : I

 

**Hobobob** : yes

 

**Firered** : ..i hate you

**Firered** : so much

 

**Hobobob** : uh huh

‘ **Hobobob’** sent the file ‘ **birbddr**.mp4’

 

**Poppypipopa** : Awww hes so happy

 

**imdisappointed** : holy shit

**imdisappointed** : Ankh smiles?!

 

**Firered** : HOW DO U GET THIS SHIT EIJI?!

 

**Hobobob** : i’ve been dating u for years

**Hobobob** : i have _so_ many vids of u

 

**Firered** : DELETE THEM

 

**Hobobob** : let me consider

**Hobobob** : ok done

**Hobobob** : No

 

**imdisappointed** : damn

 

**recklessBi** : ok Eiji is lowkey savage

 

**responsibleBi** : it’s kinda hot not gonna lie

 

**recklessBi** : ;-;

 

**responsibleBi** : <3

 

**Firered** : ..

**Firered** : @GoogleMe pls kick me please

**Firered** : or atleast eiji

 

**GoogleMe** : Nah

 

**Firered** : Fuck u all

**Firered** : Never talk to me ever again

 

**Starman** : ..uh, is he gonna be ok?

 

**Hobobob** : He’s just sulking

**Hobobob** : i’m gonna cuddle em now

**Hobobob** : bye guys

 

**Poppypipopa** : bye!

 

**responsibleBi** : I think those two crazy kids are gonna be just fine

**Poppypipopa** : so anyway

**Poppypipopa** : costumes yeah?

 

**DoctorMario13** : i’m not really a costume guy

**DoctorMario13** : I just kinda end up looking dorky :(

 

**responsibleBi** : Yea but u always look dorky

 

**DoctorMario13** : touche

 

**responsibleBi** : I mean u could just do a doctor costume

**responsibleBi** : cuz u kno..

 

**DoctorMario13** : Huh

 

**responsibleBi** : As for me

**responsibleBi** : i got an idea for a Viktor Frankenstein thing

 

**recklessBi** : ooh

**recklessBi** : maybe i can be the monster?

 

**Poppypipopa** : !!!!

**Poppypipopa** : that’d be adorable!

 

**PhoenixFeather** : if any of u guys need material for costumes

**PhoenixFeather** : I could definitely help u guys get it

 

**HerlockSholmes** : oh hi Haruto

**HerlockSholmes** : u doing a costume?

 

**PhoenixFeather** : nah

**PhoenixFeather** : but i know Tsukasa is definitely going for one

 

**HerlockSholmes** : Dear god

 

**GoogleMe** : u think we should show them all last years costume?

 

**HerlockSholmes** : No

**HerlockSholmes** : i don’t wanna be reminded of it

 

**GoogleMe** : kay

**GoogleMe** : i don’t exactly wanna go looking for it either

 

**CyanAngel** : Tsukasa?

 

**imdisappointed** : ok i haven’t met the guy

**imdisappointed** : but if PHILIP doesn’t wanna look something up

**imdisappointed** : wat did he wear?!

 

**HerlockSholmes** :..

 

**GoogleMe** : ..

 

**Poppypipopa** : ..guys?

 


	7. A (Very, very) Belated Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally go to that Halloween party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very late and I'm sorry for that. School has been crazy and I kinda recently had a breakdown that made me very demotivated. I'll also be gone for a good 5 days on a school trip that will prevent me from getting any writing or drawing done, so yeah the next one isn't coming in a while. 
> 
> For this chapter, some character Usernames have been changed for the halloween season. For a list:  
> \- IrresponsibleBi: Sento  
> \- restrainedBi: Banjou  
> \- BingMe: Philip  
> \- GenmMaster: Emu  
> \- HoboHellsing: Eiji  
> \- Policeamiright: Shin  
> \- FruitCheesus: Kouta  
> \- tokimekiCrisis: Poppy  
> \- RubyDevil: Saki

(17:12)

 

‘ **irresponsibleBi’** -to-‘ **restrainedBi’**

 

**irresponsibleBi** : Ryuuga

**irresponsibleBi** : ready for the party?

 

**restrainedBi** : idk

**restrainedBi** : i feel stupid in this thing

 

**irresponsibleBi** : But you always look stupid

 

**restrainedBi** : ;-;

**restrainedBi** : betrayed by my own husband

 

**irresponsibleBi** : lmao

**irresponsibleBi** : were not married tho?

 

**restrainedBi** : i mean were pretty much married

 

**irresponsibleBi** : hmmm

**irresponsibleBi** : but to be serious

 

**restrainedBi** : sounds fake but go off

 

**irresponsibleBi** : look even if you look stupid

**irresponsibleBi** : IM gonna look just as stupid

**irresponsibleBi** : everyone is gonna look stupid at that party

**irresponsibleBi** : that’s the whole point of halloween costumes love

**irresponsibleBi** : and at least we’ll be stupid but matching

 

**restrainedBi** : i guess

**restrainedBi** : ‘Best Match’ right?

 

**irresponsibleBi** : *gasp*

**irresponsibleBi** : are we bringing that back?

 

**RestrainedBi** : fuck yeah

 

**irresponsibleBi** : imma meet you outside with misora and sawa

**irresponsibleBi** : sawa’s driving

 

**restrainedBi** : ok

**restrainedBi** : see you soon

 

**irresponsibleBi** : :)

 

 

** Haunted House Of Memories **

(I8:10)

 

**irresponsibleBi** : me n banjou are heading to the party

**irresponsibleBi** : how’s everyone else?

 

**BingMe** : me and shoutaro are already here

 

**HerlockSholmes** : were guarding the candy bowl

 

**BingMe** : im a vampire and i’ll bite everyone who comes near

 

**GenmMaster** : please dont actually bite anyone

 

**HerlockSholmes** : I can’t keep any promises

 

**Firered** : save the biting for private times

 

**HerlockSholmes** : you

**HerlockSholmes** : you stop that

 

**Firered** : anyway me and Eiji aint coming

**Firered** : Fuck all yall

 

**HoboHellsing** : have fun tho!

 

**irresponsibleBi** : oh so u two have plans then ;)))))

 

**Firered** : Fuck off

 

**Policeamiright** : knowing these two prolly

**Policeamiright** : me n kiriko r on route

 

**FruitCheesus** : me mai and kaito are on way too

 

**Policeamiright** : oh kaito too?

**Policeamiright** : that’ll be ‘fun’

 

**FruitCheesus** : He’s making an effort ok

 

**HerlockSholmes** : that boy doesn’t even need a costume

**HerlockSholmes** : he looks like he popped from a gothic horror novel

 

**FruitCheesus** : I

**FruitCheesus** : ok fair

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : Saki and i are almost there

**tokimekiCrisis** : and we look fucking FABULOUS

 

**RubyDevil** : If u say so

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : Saki, darling.

**tokimekiCrisis** : u look incredibly beautiful and i will not have u say otherwise

 

**RubyDevil** : thank you love :)

 

**HerlockSholmes** : oi no flirting on the group

 

**irresponsibleBi** : OK WERE HERE I SEE U @tokimekiCrisis @RubyDevil

 

**restrainedBi** : YOOOOO

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : YOOO

 

**RubyDevil** : :)

\--

 

(19:18)

**tokimekiCrisis** : KOUTA

 

**HoboHellsing** : Wat? Happen?

 

**Policeamiright** : I CANT EVEN

**Policeamiright:** KOUTA WHY???

 

**FruitCheesus** : mai’s idea

 

**RubyDevil** sent the file ‘roundfruitbois.png’ to the chat

 

**Firered** : WHAT

 

**ExtinctionRock** : lmao

 

**HoboHellsing** :..

**HoboHellsing** : Where did you get orange and banana costumes though?

 

**Policeamiright** : Kaito looks so done it’s great

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : I RLY LIKE THE CONTRAST WITH MAI TOO??

**tokimekiCrisis** : like

**tokimekiCrisis** : beautiful goddess queen and then next to her just a banana

 

**ExtinctionRock** : is the frankenstein behind u Banjou btw?

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : yea he and sento are going for a couples thing

**tokimekiCrisis** : sento is Frankenstein the scientist

**tokimekiCrisis** : me n Saki on the other hand

 

**tokimekiCrisis** sent the file ‘queens.jpg’ to the chat

 

**GenmMaster** : *clap emoji*

**GenmMaster** : Saki u look really cute in the Princess Peach outfit

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : IKR?!

**tokimekiCrisis** : I’m so

**tokimekiCrisis** : Ughhh

**tokimekiCrisis** : Queen

 

**RubyDevil** : Well

**RubyDevil** : u in the pauline dress isn’t half bad either ;)

 

**tokimekiCrisis** :(*-*)-♡

 

**RubyDevil** : <3

 

**Apollo13** : oh @ExtinctionRock

**Apollo13** : Ryusei wher are u?

**Apollo13** : i thought a halloween party would be perfect for you and Tomoko?

 

**ExtinctionRock** : Well

**ExtinctionRock** : she likes the halloween part, just not the party part.

 

**Apollo13** : Oh ok!

**Apollo13** : what are you two doing now?

 

**ExtinctionRock** : cereal and nightmare before christmas.

 

**Firered** :.. Isn’t that a christmas movie?

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : OH MY GOD

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : U DID NOT JUST FUCKING

 

**restrainedBi** : seNTO WE ARE NOT HAVING THIS AGAIN

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : OH WeRe FUCKING HAVING THIS BANJOU

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : scREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 

**Policeamiright** : and this looks like a good time to mute chat.

\--

(20:22)

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : And in conclusion that is why Nightmare Before Christmas is NOT ONLY a well made love letter to Christmas eve but ALSO to the eccentric gothic flare that has characterized Halloween in the modern day you fucking birdy bitch.

 

**HoboHellsing** : uh sento

**HoboHellsing** : Ankh’s asleep

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : that FUCK

 

**Policeamiright** : I see i’ve missed nothing.

 

**HoboHellsing** : so how’d the party go?

 

**Policeamiright** : it uh

**Policeamiright** : it got pretty wild not gonna lie

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : Oh worm?

 

**Policeamiright** : Sento u were there

**Policeamiright** : ur still here in fact

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : i may have

**IrresponsibleBi** : spent too much time ranting about Nightmare Before Christmas to notice :\

**IrresponsibleBi** : wait why is Banjou passed out

 

**Policeamiright** : Ok so

**Policeamiright** : it started out pretty normal right

**Policeamiright** : just people talking and dancing a little. Normal dance music and everything

**Policeamiright** : then out of nowhere the lights go off

**Policeamiright** : no one knows whats going on n people are getting kinda scared

**Policeamiright** : then the lights turn back on again

**Policeamiright** : and Tendo fucking Souji is just in the center of the room doing his whole pointing at tge sky thing

**Policeamiright** : Dressed like goddamn bruce wayne

**Policeami** **right** : and he just goes

**Policeamiright** : “Grandmother said this: The party only begins when i’ve arrived.”

**Policeamiright** : and the music comes back on louder and with this crazy song i’ve never heard before

**Policeamiright** : and a bunch of his friends just storm in the place with a ton of booze and some more sketchy stuff and everyone just goes nuts

**Policeamiright** : basically they hijacked the party

**Policeamiright** : Everything after that is kind of a blur but i think i remember Asuna punching me in the face while yelling “FUCK COPS”

**Policeamiright** : she was prolly drunk but im not sure

**Policeamiright** : im not even a cop yet ;-;

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : Well iguess that explains why phillip is just knocked out in the punch bowl rn.

**IrresponsibleBi** : Also is Haruto just hanging by his waist on a ceiling fan

**Policeamiright** : Yep

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : How

 

**Policeamiright** : no idea

 

**HoboHellsing** : ..Well that sounded like a lot

**HoboHellsing** : Any of u need anyone to pick u up?

 

**Policeamiright** : I don’t think so

**Policeamiright** : thanks 4 offering tho

 

**HoboHellsing** : No problem

 

**Policeamiright** : also, on another note

**Policeamiright** : We found Tsukasa

**Policeamiright** : aND HE’S DRESSED AS THE ‘I HAD TO IT TO EM’ GUY

 

‘ **Policeamiright’** sent the file ‘ **Cursed**. **jpg’** to the chat

 

**HerlockSholmes** : WHYYYYYYYYY

**HerlockSholmes** : THIS NIGHT FUCKING SUCKED

**HerlockSholmes** : Tendous weird rich friend poured beer on me

**HerlockSholmes** : Asuna kicked me in the nuts

**HerlockSholmes** : Akiko and Ryuu are fucking in the room behind me

**HerlockSholmes** : AND NOW THIS?!!??

 

‘ **Tentimesthecharm’** joined the chat

 

**Tentimesthecharm** : Thank you haruto :)))

 

**HerlockSholmes** : DAMN YOU DECADE


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuna panics and Emu is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I meant this to come out a while ago but uh.. that got tabled because of family trips and such. I won't do a Christmas chapter but maybe i'll do a New Years one?? Who knows -.-
> 
> There's a bit of prose at the end and I have a bit of a question at the end as well so stay tuned

(06:34)

 

** ‘tokimekiCrisis’ -to- ‘GenmMaster’ **

****

**tokimekiCrisis** : hey Emu

**tokimekiCrisis** : didn’t see u leave the party

**tokimekiCrisis** : just wanted to check up uwu

**tokimekiCrisis** : Emu?

**tokimekiCrisis** : M boy??

**tokimekiCrisis** : friendo???

**tokimekiCrisis** : EMU

**tokimekiCrisis** : ITS BEEN AN HOUR

**tokimekiCrisis** : IM CONCERNED

 

 

(07:27)

** House Of Memories **

 

**restrainedBi** : @irresponsibleBi

**restrainedBi** : HOW DID YOU NOT NOTICE I WAS PASSED OUT??!?!?!!?

 

**irresponsibleBi** : IM VERY PASSIONATE ABOUT NIGHTMARE BC OKAY?!!?

**irresponsibleBi** : Why are we doing this in the gc anyway??

 

**restrainedBi** : I’m calling u out ass hole

 

**irresponsibleBi** : you traitorous worm

 

**Firered** : FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

 

**Tentimesthecharm** : tag urself im ‘traitorous worm’

 

**HerlockSholmes** : whyyyy are you still here

 

**Tentimesthecharm** : Why not buddy boy ;)))))

 

**Firered** : Hey who the fuck is this new guy

 

**Tentimesthecharm** : Tsukasa Kadoya. Destroyer Of Worlds

 

**Firered** : what

 

**HerlockSholmes** : ignore him he’s dramatic

 

**Hobobob** : Destroyer Of worlds?

 

**HerlockSholmes** : Idk man no one knows what this guy’s deal is

 

**Tentimesthecharm** : Mission accomplished

 

**HerlockSholmes** : Leave

 

‘ **Tentimesthecharm’** sent the file ‘ **no_u**. **jpg’** to the chat

 

**Tentimesthecharm** : checkmate atheists

 

**HerlockSholmes** : this is hell

 

**Firered** : idk I kinda like this guys style

 

**Tentimesthecharm** : *sunglasses emoji* fire emoji*

 

**HerlockSholmes** : of course

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : hey any of u seen emu recently??

**tokimekiCrisis** : I didnt see him leave the party last night

**tokimekiCrisis** : And hes not answering my texts

**tokimekiCrisis** : IM CONCERNED GUYS

**tokimekiCrisis** : @GenmMaster

 

**BingMe** : i didn’t see him either

**BingMe** : I dont remember much last night tbh

 

**HerlockSholmes** : u were passed out in a punch bowl dear

 

**BingMe** : Ah

**BingMe** : right

 

**HerlockSholmes** : also @tokimekiCrisis

**HerlockSholmes** : WHY DID U KICK ME IN THE BALLS????

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : GUYS THIS ISN’T ABOUT ME

**RubyDevil** : U weren’t even drunk Asuna

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : BABE

**tokimekiCrisis** : FOCUS MAYBE??

 

**RubyDevil** : Dear hes probly fine

**RubyDevil** : Emu is an adult he can handle himself

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : i mean he’s still not answering his texts

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : Yea that def doesn’t sound like Emu

**IrresponsibeBi** : boi answers his texts instantly

 

**Tentimesthecharm** : If u want i can have his phone tracked for you

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : Excuse me what the fuck

 

**HerlockSholmes** : How can you even??

 

**Tentimesthecharm** : IM not tracking his phone

**Tentimesthecharm** : I got a guy

 

**Policeamiright** : May i ask why???

 

**Tentimesthecharm** : shut up narc

**Tentimesthecharm** : Youll never take me alive

**Tentimesthecharm** : #fuckbluelives

 

**Policeamiright** : ;-;

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : I mean that sounds a bit extreme

 

**Tentimesthecharm** : Go hard or go home baby

 

**RubyDevil** : fite me fuck boy

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : (0-0)

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : Well this morning has been a rollercoaster

 

**Tentimesthecharm** : So like do u want his phone tracked or..?

 

**HerlockSholmes** : Yeah try not to be too salty Kadoya

 

**Tentimesthecharm** : but have u consider

 

‘ **Tentimesthecharm’** sent the file ‘ **maybe_fucku.jpg** ’ to the chat

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : yea we’ll shelve that plan for now

**IrresponsibleBi** : I got emu’s roommate in my contacts ill text him and see if he knows anything.

 

(07:49)

** IrresponsibleBi –to- NonSpooks  **

**IrresponsibleBi** : Yo Takeru

 

**NonSpooks** : Oh hi Sento! ^-^

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : hey man

 

**NonSpooks** : Did u need someting?

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : Dude have u seen Emu?

**IrresponsibleBi** : We went to a party last night

**IrresponsibleBi** : but nobody saw him leave

**IrresponsibleBi** : were kinda worried.

 

**NonSpooks** : Srry i haven’t seen him either

**NonSpooks** : Try asking for Kiriya-san he should know

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : wtf is Kiriya?

**NonSpooks** : oh

**NonSpooks** : Hes a friend :)

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : Oh ok

**IrresponsibleBi** : U got his handle?

 

**NonSpooks** : I

**NonSpooks** : no

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : Oh ok

**IrresponsibleBi** : thx man

 

**NonSpooks** : No problem ^-^

 

(07:55)

** House Of Memories **

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : @tokimekiCrisis

**IrresponsibleBi** : u kno who Kiriya is?

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : Oh yea

**tokimekiCrisis** : he’s a coroner who works with our hospital

**tokimekiCrisis** : Why??

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : Emu’s roommate said he would know

**IrresponsibleBi** : So if u have his contact....

 

**RubyDevil** : would Kiriya-San be okay wit that?

**RubyDevil** : hold on this doesn’t feel right

 

‘ **RubyDevil’** changed name to ‘ **CyanAngel’**

 

**CyanAngel** : ok better

 

**Tentimesthecharm** : Idk RubyDevil kinda suited u ;(

 

**CyanAngel** : Hey leave

 

**Tentimesthecharm** : ;(((((

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : I guess i’ll ask him?

 

**GenmMaster** : uh hey before u do dat

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : !

**tokimekiCrisis** : Emu??

 

**GenmMaster** : Uh no

**GenmMaster** : this is Kiriya

**GenmMaster** : >-^

 

**HerlockSholmes** : y do u have Emu’s phone?

**HerlockSholmes** : *Thinking face emoji*

 

**GenmMaster** : hold on a minute

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : ??

 

**GenmMaster** : ok it’s Emu now

**GenmMaster** : ^-^ no need to worry guys

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : How do we know ur really Emu?

**IrresponsibleBi** : hmmmm

 

**GenmMaster** : Sento was a Brony

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : OK FUCK YOU MAN

 

**GenmMaster** : :)

 

**Firered** : wHAAAT

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : SHUT THE FUCK UP IT WAS A PHASE

**IrresponsibleBi** : I WASNT LIKE AN ASSHOLE ONE EITHER SO SHUT IT

 

**recklessBi** : F

 

**HerlockSholmes** : f

 

**BingMe** : f

 

**Tentimesthecharm** : F

 

**Policeamiright** : F

 

**Hobobob** : idk wats going on but f

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : et tu Eiji ;-;

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : f but

**tokimekiCrisis** : Emu where tf were u??

**GenmMaster** : Sorry i made u worry Asuna!!

**GenmMaster** : I kinda got hungover last night n i couldn’t walk home

**GenmMaster** : Kiriya found me and took me to his place cuz he didn’t kno where i lived

**GenmMaster** : and I was kinda passed out until a little so..

 

**Firered** : pussy

 

**GenmMaster** : Anyway

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : r u ok?

**GenmMaster** : Im fine Asuna

**GenmMaster** : U don’t need to worry

**tokimekiCrisis** : hmmm

**tokimekiCrisis** : Ok.

 

**recklessBi** : Hey so are any of us gonna change our usernames?

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : uhh

**IrresponsibleBi** : Nah

**IrresponsibleBi** : I think mine actually fits better

 

**recklessBi** : Yea same

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : Same

 

**BingMe** : Hold on

 

‘ **BingMe’** changed name to ‘ **YahooMe’**

 

**YahooMe** : Better

 

**HerlockSholmes** : Why did i marry u

 

**YahooMe** : You didnt??

 

**HerlockSholmes** : Yet ;)

 

**YahooMe** : O-O

 

**Firered** : Fuckin

**Firered** : get out of here wit ur wholsome shit

 

‘ **tokimekiCrisis** ’ sent the file ‘ **ydafuckusocute.jpg’** to the chat

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : @recklessBi

 

**recklessBi** : No fuck u im still salty

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : Shooketh ;-;

\--

 

 

** Real Life **

Emu chuckled a bit at Sento and Ryuuga’s squabbling. Kiriya smiled at the wonderful little sound, moving his hand closer to Emu’s. Whether conciously or not, Emu returned the gesture by placing his own hand over Kiriya’s, pushing it down slightly into the bed.

“Your friends are weird, babe.” Kiriya commented off-hand and Emu rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t really deny it anyway.

“I bet you’d really like them if you met them.” He said in place of a defense.

Kiriya mused the idea for a little, leaning closer to Emu and kissing him softly on the back of his ear. Emu blushed at the touch, it tickled a little.

“Maybe you could introduce me to them sometime?” Kiriya said, placing his free hand on Emu’s shoulder. Emu’s smile widened.

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. what would you guys think if I made an ask-Blog (or at this point, an ask-twitter account?) for this AU. I had the idea a while ago and i wanted to know if that'd be something people would actually be interested in.
> 
> Feedback pls


	9. New Year, New- It's almost three months in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big news and Big personalities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha ha haaaaaaa
> 
> I have no excuses, only school trips and emotional breakdowns. It's short but I think it's better to just start a new chapter

(08:13)

** ‘YahooMe’ -to- ‘HerlockSholmes’ **

 

**YahooMe** : Shoutaro

 

**HerlockSholmes** : y

**HerlockSholmes** : Yes

 

**YahooMe** : Did you just

**YahooMe** : Did you propose to me

 

**HerlockSholmes** : im sorry that just kida

**HerlockSholmes** : That just kinda slipped out im so sorry partner

 

**YahooMe** : I’m not mad

 

**HerlockSholmes** : what

**YahooMe** : I’m kinda mad that you did it over a GC but

**YahooMe** : I wasn’t mad that you proposed to me

**YahooMe** : ..Shoutaro?

 

**HerlockSholmes** : yeah?

 

**YahooMe** : Would you..?

**YahooMe** : you know

 

**HerlockSholmes** : I

 

**YahooMe** : Shou?

 

**HerlockSholmes** : partner

**HerlockSholmes** : We are not talking about this over chat

**HerlockSholmes** : ill be home soon i have things i need to say

 

**YahooMe** : ok

**YahooMe** : I’ll see you soon then?

 

**HerlockSholmes** : <3

 

**YahooMe** : <3

 

 

_Three_ _Weeks Later_

(13:21)

‘ **House Of Memories’**

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : Emu

**tokimekiCrisis** : EMU

 

**GenmMaster** : uhhh

**GenmMaster** : yes??

**GenmMaster** : You can just chat me privately u kno

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : oh i kno

**tokimekiCrisis** : I just want everyone to know dat

**tokimekiCrisis** : Your BROTHERS WITH PARA-DX

 

**Hobobob** : who?

 

**Firered** : fucking WHAT

**Firered** : BINCH WHY DID U NEVER TELL

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : OH WORM U WATCH HIM TOO

 

**Firered** : BITCH I LOVE HIM

 

**irresponsibleBi** : holy shit

**irresponsibleBi** : He said the L-word

**irresponsibleBi** : also EMU WEVE BEEN FRIENDS FOR YEARS

**irresponsibleBi** : HOW COULD YOU NEVER TELL ME

 

**recklessBi** : Sento im scared is the world ending

 

**Tentimesthecharm** : god I hope so

 

**Policeamiright** : Who’s Para-DX?

 

**Tentimesthecharm** : God

**Tentimesthecharm** : I thought i couldn’t have more contempt for police

 

**irresponsibleBi** : He’s this gamer youtuber

**irresponsibeBi** : also streams a lot on twitch and stuff

**irresponsibleBi** : i watch his stuff it’s pretty good

**irresponsibleBi** : Man is a meme GOD

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : so @GenmMaster

**tokimekiCrisis** : explain yourself before i slay u

 

**GenmMaster** : look I’m sorry okay

**GenmMaster** : i guess it just never came up

**GenmMaster** : Sometimes i kinda forget that people watch my brother honestly

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : oh dude it’s fine

 

**GenmMaster** : ok

**GenmMaster** : How’d you find out anyway?

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : Oh

**tokimekiCrisis** : U walked in on him streaming yesterday

 

**GenmMaster** : ah

**GenmMaster** : I always tell him he should get a sign or something

**GenmMaster** : or atleast tell me when he’s streaming

 

**irresponsibleBi** : wait so like you live with him

 

**GenmMaster** : No but i visit a lot

 

**irresponsibleBi** : could you

**irresponsibleBi** : could you add him?

 

**GenmMaster** : uhhhh

**GenmMaster** : @YahooMe

**GenmMaster** : ?

 

**YahooMe** : What

**YahooMe** : oh uh

**YahooMe** : I mean sure i guess

 

**Hobobob** : Phillip is everything ok?

**Hobobob** : You’ve been kinda silent lately

**Hobobob** : Shoutarou too

 

**YahooMe** : yeah

**YahooMe** : Don’t worry, nothing bad happened

**YahooMe** : You’ll see

 

**irresponsibleBi** : that’s not ominous at all

 

**YahooMe** : : )

 

**GenmMaster** : OK i just asked him and he wants in

**GenmMaster** : u have brought this upon yourself

 

‘ **GenmMaster’** added ‘ **69%complete’** to the chat

 

**69%complete** : whats up gamerz

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : Howdy you filthy memer

 

**irresponsibleBi** : Banjou were talking to someone internet famous

**irresponsibleBi** : Loved last weeks stream btw

 

**69%complete** : yes

**69%complete** : bask me in praise my loyal fanbase

**69%complete** : but like actually tho thank u

 

**GenmMaster** : Weren’t u sick

 

**69%complete** : Like a fucking dog bro

**69%complete** : still kinda am honestly

**69%complete** : I AM BORED

 

**GenmMaster** : I mean u COULD edit ur next video

 

**69%complete** : BUT THAT TAKES WOOOOOOOORK

 

**irresponsibleBi** : Idk what i expected but

**irresponsibleBi** : no actually this is what I thought he’d be

 

**69%complete** : ;;;;;;;;))))))))))

**69%complete** : am I still fuckable

 

**recklessBi** : never were

 

**69%complete** : come on that’s my channels whole draw

**69%complete** : the sex appeal

 

**GenmMaster** : Im related to you

 

**69%complete** : aint you lucky ;)))

 

**HerlockSholmes** : No incest in my group chat

 

**69%complete** : lol

**69%complete** : anyway, anything interesting going on?

 

**Firered** : Y don’t u tell us @HerlockSholmes

**Firered** : @YahooMe

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : TALK YOU BINCHES

 

**irresponsibleBi** : TALK

 

**recklessBi** : TALK

 

**rocketboy** : TALK

**Hobobob** : talk

 

**Tentimesthecharm** : TALK TALK TALK

 

**FruitCheesus** : Can we go one day without my notifs blowing up

 

**HerlockSholmes** : okokfine

**HerlockSholmes** : Look yeah

**HerlockSholmes** : weve been silent lately

 

**YahooMe** : It’s because we’ve been discussing something

**YahooMe** : n we wanted to wait to tell u guys

 

**Firered** : Stop being fucking teases you dicks

 

**HerlockSholmes** : We’re getting married

 

**FruitCheesus** : kk

**FruitCheesus** : WAIT WHAT

 

**irresponsibleBi** : BITCH WAHT

 

**recklessBi** : IM FUCKING CRYING

 

**rocketboy** : MY!!! FRIENDS!!!!ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!!!!

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : ajzfbhuilefhalufhlauefha

**tokimekiCrisis** : OMG I

 

**Tentimesthecharm** : about time

**Tentimesthecharm** : Finally tying the knot Hidari? ;)

 

**HerlockSholmes** : Shut the fuck up Kadoya

 

**Tentimesthecharm** : when I die

 

**YahooMe** : yes we’re engaged

**YahooMe** : It’s a little up in the air when exactly

**YahooMe** : But there will be a wedding

 

‘ **YahooMe’** sent the file ‘ **therings**. **jpg’**

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : LOVE

 

**CyanAngel** : Congratulations you two!

 

**rocketboy** : CONGRATS!!!!!!

 

**GenmMaster** : You two are good for eachother

**GenmMaster** : Good luck

 

**69%complete** : I came here to have a good time and all I got was good gay love

**69%complete** : Sorry i just felt weird being silent but

**69%complete** : Now I feel weird talking

 

**HerlockSholmes** : Hey it’s fine

 

**YahooMe** : Love your vids btw

 

**69%complete** : thank you ;-;

 

**Hobobob** : Congrats you two

**Hobobob** : Ankh’s crying btw

 

**Firered** : IM NOT YOU LIAR

 

‘ **Hobobob’** sent the file ‘ **cryingbird.mp4** ’ to the chat

 

**Firered** : MOTHERFUCKER


	10. Bonus: Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @narashikari you did this. I hope your happy.

Hidari Shoutaro often facedthings in life by the seat of his pants. He often succeeded by a mixture of chance and ingenuity, by feeling trough situations and thinking fast. It was how he had done a lot of the things in his life, he just didn’t expect it to be how he would propose to his boyfriend. Over a _group chat_ no less.

But that was fine (it wasn’t but) he could work with this situation. He didn’t have a ring yet or anything but he had the words he needed.

He opened the door to their shared apartement perhaps a little too aggresively, there was determination on his face and it was by sheer luck that he didn’t just slam the door loudly against the wall. The man looked around the semi-messy room with a bag of groceries in hand, now painfully aware of the state everything was in.

Shoutaro looked down at his own outfit and winced, cringing at the stain on his white shirt that he had tried to cover with a jacket. He looked awful, he hadn’t even taken a shower or anything he just left after looking at the almost empty fridge in their room and ran out to a nearby grocery store. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t do this dressed like a noir hobo and smelling like- oh God, he smelled _awful_.

He messed this up, he messed up when he typed those words into that stupid group chat and he was going to mess this up to-

“Shoutaro?”

In his panic driven haze, Shoutaro had failed to realize Philip had walked into the room. His partner was dressed in one of Shoutaro’s sweaters, which looked rather oversized on him. For a few awkward seconds, the two men said nothing to eachother, searching for the right words.

After a few seconds, Philip broke the silence. “Shoutaro.. you look awful.” He said with a little chuckle. The sound made a warmth rush trough Shoutaro’s heart, eased the part of his mind that was flaming with panic if only a little. “Says you.” Shoutarou shot back with a little chuckle of his own.

“I look cute!” Philip stated like it was a fact.

“I’m not saying your not.” Shoutaro snickered, setting down his bag of groceries on the table. Phillip’s smile slowly dropped into a more neutral expression. He took a seat on the futon and gestured for Shoutaro to do the same. He obliged to his partner’s request and sat next to him. Philip gently placed his hand over his partner’s. He took a slow breath, wrapping his fingers around Shoutaro’s. “So.. you wanted to say something to me?”

Shoutaro nodded, trying hard not to let the anxiety swarming his chest show on his face.”I do.” He said. “I’m sorry.”

Phillip frowned at him. “Shoutaro, don’t. I already said it’s fine.”

“No it’s not!” Shoutaro insisted. Philip half-expected him to pull his hand away, but he didn’t, instead holding Philip’s hand. “I screwed this up, partner. I mean, proposals aren’t supposed to happen at eight in the morning after a party. I don’t even have a ring or anything.”

“You know I don’t care about that.” Phillip replied.

“But _I_ do” Shoutaro said, his voice cracking a little “because you deserve better.” He turned his head to meet Philip in the eye. “You deserve a lot better, Partner.”

“I..” Shoutaro started, pausing as he looked into the eyes of the man he had lived and loved with for years. He had looked into those eyes countless times, at nights spent together wrapped under a thick blanket, in the morning light as they joked and talked in the warmth of their privacy. It was hard to believe there was a time the man sitting next to him was once upon a time nothing more than a stranger at school.

Shoutaro took a long deep breath and let go of Philip’s hand. Philip tried to hold back a gasp as Shoutaro got down on one knee in front of him. The man took of his fedora and pushed it close against his chest as he looked up at Philip.

“..Philip.” He said gently. “..I.. I was actually planning on a proposal. Some time close in the future but uh that’s kinda shot now, huh?” Shoutaro sighed, hanging his head low. “T-That’s not what I meant to say, or I guess what I should’ve said. Let me start over.”

Philip rolled his eyes and laughed, drawing an irritated look from Shoutaro. “Don’t laugh at me..” Shoutaro whined and Philip only barely managed to contain his next bout of laughter.

“When I met you.. all those years back?” Shoutaro said after a moments silence, his voice was low. “Do you remember? High school? Back then.. I wasn’t in the best state of mind. After Dad passed away, me and Akiko were just left alone. I had to step up and really become my own man and that.. that was terrifying. And then you came along.” Philip sat there in silence, his brow knit together as he hang on to every word Shoutaro said.

“And I _hated_ you.” Shoutaro said, snickering to himself. “You just seemed so sure of yourself, so detached, like you were invincible. I couldn’t stand being in the same room as you. Funny how things turn out, yeah?”

Shoutaro continued, shifting slightly because getting down on one knee wasn’t the most comfortable thing. “But then, your mom.. passed away.” Philip winced at the mention of his mother, he had long since moved on from her death but hearing her mentioned never got easy. “And suddenly you were the only person I knew who felt like I could relate to. Maybe that’s not the best basis for a relationship, but I don’t think I would have ever gotten trough that without you by my side.”

He took a deep breath and continued, there wasn’t any more time for stalling, this was it.

“Philip, all that’s to say that you’ve been with me trough so much. You’ve changed me, made me a better person in ways I could never explain. You make me the happiest man in the world and I don’t think I can imagine my life without you in it, so..”

Shoutaro gave Philip a genuine, hopeful smile. “Sonozaki Raito, will you marry me?”

At that point, Philip could do nothing to contain himself. He practically tackled Shoutaro in a hug. Shoutaro had no time to react before Philip grabbed his face and kissed him square on the lips with vigor. The taller man’s surprise was only temporary before he returned the kiss in full, their kissing mixed in with excited laughter. It was messy and wet and Philip loved every moment of it as much as he loved the man in his arms.

They pulled away slightly after half a minute or so and Shoutaro’s smile was immense. “So, I’ll take that as a yes.”

“You tell me, Shoutaro.” Philip said, leaning ever so slightly to give Shoutaro a chaste but affectionate kiss. Shoutaro laughed, the warmth in his chest growing as he looked over his boyfri- no, _fiance_.

Shoutaro pulled him into another kiss. They would have to talk about the wedding, and rings, and sharing the news with their friends and family, but that could wait for later. He had Philip here in their home and that’s all that mattered for now.

He rested his forehead against Philip’s and smiled.

“How thrilling.”


	11. A Little Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group talk music and two genius gamers have a chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy how yall doing. I was really feeling out of it with this story for awhile and I'm not really sure when the next one's coming. Enjoy this one for now

(18:06)

** ‘House Of Memories’ **

 

**irresponsibleBi** : @YahooMe @HerlockSholmes

**irresponsibleBi** : so how yall wedding planning going?

 

**YahooMe** : Shou is

**YahooMe** : slightly stressed

**YahooMe** : he is currently having a breakdown about sitting arrangements

 

**HerlockSholmes** : Look ik it’s not THE most important thing

**HerlockSholmes** : but i also dont want my bitch ass family causing a fucking scene at out wedding

**HerlockSholmes** : And i’m trying to put Wakana somewhere she won’t knock someone otu cold

**HerlockSholmes** : do You WANT her to get pissed and send Tsukasa to the hospital?

 

**Tentimesthecharm** : okay first off

**Tentimesthecharm** : Good to kno ur inviting me to the wedding

**Tentimesthecharm** : Second

**Tentimesthecharm** : Y do u think I’d piss her off?

 

**HerlockSholmes** : U fucking kno why you manslut

 

**Tentimesthecharm** : ouch

 

**Hobobob** : but accurate

 

**Tentimesthecharm** : I’m feeling so attacked rn

 

**HerlockSholmes** : Shut the FUCK up

 

**recklessBi** : Jeez it’s that bad huh

 

**YahooMe** : Usually he’s the one dragging me to bed

**YahooMe** : But now I have to make sure he gets some sleep

 

**HerlockSholmes** : Where would I be without u

 

**YahooMe** : Dead

**YahooMe** : now put down the phone and take a break

 

**HerlockSholmes** : fine

 

**CyanAngel** : U guys got catering figured out?

 

**YahooMe** : We got Drupers on call

**YahooMe** : and were arranging things with the Bistro Tendou works for

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : music?

 

**YahooMe** : Ankh and Eiji

 

**Policeamiright** : excuse me what

 

**Firered** : we make music

 

**tokimekiCrisis** : Excuse me WHAT

 

**irresponsibleBi** : ?????

 

**GenmMaster** : Im

**GenmMaster** : Honestly not surprised

 

**Hobobob** : I thought you all knew??

 

**Firered** : Yeah we do covers and make original songs

**Firered** : What do you think we do all day?

 

**irresponsibleBi** : Nothing tbh

 

**rocketboy** : u guys didn’t kno?

**rocketboy** : they have a YT channel

**rocketboy** : they even have a new single

**rocketboy** : it’s pretty good!!

**rocketboy** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=df7cSCjuSOI>

 

**irresponsibleBi** : Holy shit

 

**TokimekiCrisis** : this is so gay im cryinf

 

**recklessBi** : How the FUCK is this so good

 

**Hobobob** : thank you!! :D

 

**Firered** : Of course it’s gay I wrote it

 

**Hobobob** : He wrote it for our first anniversary and we decided to rewrite it

**Hobobob** : Things have changed a lot so we added some new lyrics

 

**TokimekiCrisis** : omg im SOFT

**TokimekiCrisis** : that is so sweet

 

**CyanAngel** : darling, didn’t you write a song that one time

**CyanAngel** : for a game i think?

 

**TokimekiCrisis** : !!

**TokimekiCrisis** : Yeah! I sent GENM a song for Legend Rider Chronicle

**TokimekiCrisis** : don’t think it got used tho :(

 

**GenmMaster** : what was the song?

**TokimekiCrisis** : i Called it ‘People’s game’

**TokimekiCrisis** : I still have the file on my laptop hold on

 

‘ **TokimekiCrisis’** sent the file ‘ **PEOPLESGAME.Mp3’**

 

**irresponsibleBi** : people you can’t keep sending me bops i have an exam

 

**FruitCheesus** : AHHHHHHHHHH

 

**rocketboy** : this is amazing!!

 

**CyanAngel** : *swoon*

 

**GenmMaster** : It’s so good?? Why would they turn this away

 

**TokimekiCrisis** : Thx guys

**TokimekiCrisis** : I think they wanted someone with a deeper voice

**TokimekiCrisis** : mine didn’t fit the mood of the game or something

 

**GenmMaster** : Oh that sucks

**GenmMaster** : but i mean the game does get kinda dark

 

**TokimekiCrisis** : right?? I did not expect them to like kill offa bunch of Riders

**TokimekiCrisis** : especially since the show is pretty lighthearted

 

**GenmMaster** : It was really good tho

 

**TokimekiCrisis** : def

**TokimekiCrisis** : I loved riding the bikes

**TokimekiCrisis** : I thought it’d be really tedious but the controls were solid

 

**GenmMaster** : Yeah! I never used fasttravel cause getting around the city was so much fun

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : omg they’re talking gamer

 

**recklessBi** : say a racial slur

**TokimekiCrisis** : oh hey any of yall haven’t played the game

**TokimekiCrisis** : I kinda wanna rant but it’s spoiler-y

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : go ahead I don’t care

 

**Firered** : NO I JUST ORDERED IT

 

**TokimekiCrisis** : kaykay

**TokimekiCrisis** : oh wow coincidence

 

**GenmMaster** : What

 

**TokimekiCrisis** : Parad’s streaming Chronicle rn

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : welp guess im not studying for awhile rip

 

**recklessBi** : you’re like a genius, u don’t even need to study

**IrresponsibleBi** : flattery dear banjou? ;;;;)

 

**recklessBi** : blocked

**recklessBi** : stay where you are I wanna watch th stream too.

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : can I just come over I wanna see Cross

 

**TokimekiCrisis** : who’s cross

 

**recklessBi** : she’s my pet bird

 

**Firered** : BIRD

**Firered** : YOU HAVE A BIRD

 

**recklessBi** : yes?

**recklessBi** : didn’t know this meant so much to you

 

**Hobobob** : Ankh really likes birds

**Hobobob** : Really likes em

 

**Firered** : FUCK

**Firered** : YES

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : Ankh is a furry confirmed

 

**TokimekiCrisis** : KDAJLSDAKDJ

 

**Firered** : FUCK YOU

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : actually are birds considered Furry

**IrresponsibleBi** : or is that something else

 

**recklessBi** : Alright ignoring you

 

‘ **recklessBi’** sent the file ‘ **bluebaby.jpg’**

 

**Firered** : she’s adorable

 

**recklessBi** : she’s a swallow. Had her for like a year

 

**IrresponsibleBi** : IM OUTSIDE LET ME IN

 

**recklessBi** : I KNOW IM COMING

 

**TokimekiCrisis** : this has been soft god-bless

 

 

(20:10)

 

** ‘Hobobob’ -to- ‘Firered’ **

**Hobobob** : You’ve been getting a lot friendlier lately :)

 

**Firered** : Shut up

 

**Hobobob** : I’m proud of you

 

**Firered** : still not shutting up

 

**Hobobob** : <3

 

**Firered** : <3

 

 

(21:20)

 

** ‘Gaymer’ -to- ‘69%complete’ **

 

**Gaymer** : yo

**Gaymer** : u busy?

 

**69%complete** : I’m streaming

 

**Gaymer** : kk

**Gaymer** : It’s not that important I’ll tell u later

 

**69%complete** : Just dump it on me i’ll read later

 

**Gaymer** : ok

**Gaymer** : So

**Gaymer** : there’s this girl I met at the arcade

**Gaymer** : She was playing Tekken by herself so i asked if i could play with her

**Gaymer** : she looked kinda surprised but she let me play and

**Gaymer** : tbh she was pretty shit at the game

**Gaymer** : apparently cause she’s almost never played a video game before

**Gaymer** : So i started teaching her how to play the game

**Gaymer** : and FUCK she was so cute

**Gaymer** : She had this really pretty smile when I was teaching her

**Gaymer** : and she looked really excited to learn

**Gaymer** : and she laughed when I made some really stupid joke

**Gaymer** : God her laugh sounded so cute

**Gaymer** : we talked for a bit and she was super cool and nice

**Gaymer** : She gave me her phone number and she asked if i was gonna be here next week

**Gaymer** : Parad I think i have a crush

**Gaymer** : Idk wat to do Im panicking

 

(22:05)

 

**69%complete** : Wow u got it bad

 

**Gaymer** :  (: gee you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anybody still reading this ?

**Author's Note:**

> do you want more? You shouldn't but i kinda do.


End file.
